Jennifer England
Jennifer England (born July 11, 1978, Lansing, Michigan) is an American model, actress, WWE Diva. She's previously appeared as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's 31st season. Early Life & Career Born and raised in the suburbs of Lansing, Michigan. The only girl to two brothers, Kris and Jeff, Jennifer was not your Barbie or My Little Pony type of girl. In fact, she was quite the tomboy as she spent the majority of her childhood engaging in a variety of outdoor sports, including softball and tackle football. When she was only 8 years of age, she signed up for swimming lessons and eventually parlayed her burgeoning prowess in the water into a series of congratulatory ribbons. After entering High School, Jennifer decided to drop the tomboy look and started emulating her more girlie friends and fellow classmates (which, as she says, meant “wearing skirts instead of pants”). Though she had grown up thinking she’d eventually become a veterinarian, when she turned 16, Jennifer -- along with probably every guy at her high school -- realized she had a good shot at becoming a young up-and-coming model or actress. After graduating from High School, England began her mission to chase after her dreams of being famous as she heard Hollywood calling, packed her bags and headed to the west coast. It wasn’t long after she made the move to Los Angeles that she started landing high-profile gigs for such brand names as Guess, Reebok and Coca-Cola. Not only that, her affection for the water inspired her to enter the Miss Hawaiian Tropic contest in 1998, which she ultimately won. She followed that up with a stint at the 2001 Venus Model Search, where she earned herself a $35,000 cash prize from Venus Swimwear and a $1,000 Venus Swimwear modeling contract. Her increased notoriety paved the way for her to take on a series of even more increasingly lucrative modeling gigs. ''The Price is Right'' Jennifer's graceful style, talent and beautiful looks and not to mention looking good in a bathing suit, led her to auditioning for and landing a temporary gig on the small screen, which was appearing as one of Barker's Beauties on the television Game Show The Price is Right during it's 31st season on the air. She made her nationwide debut on the program on (airdate) November 12, 2002 and continued to appear on the series until the 25th, followed by return appearances beginning on January 31st to February 13, 2003, plus one solo appearance on March 14th , then four more appearances from April 7th-April 11th, then June 20th to the 26th and finally another solo appearance on September 2nd (which was rescheduled twice due to coverage of the war in Iraq), which marked the final appearances of both herself and Lisa Gleave) (and also the final episode of Season 31). Altogether, Jennifer has appeared in 30 episodes. Later Career After her stint as one of Barker's Beauties wrapped, Jennifer worked well on her way into a budding acting career. Landing roles in movies such as Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story, Smokin' Aces, Transformers, G-Force, and Fast and Furious In the summer of 2006, Jennifer was chosen as one of eight contestants for the WWE's 2006 Diva Search competition. During the contest, she lost a week's worth of "immunity" on the 14 July episode of SmackDown! after losing Sgt. Slaughter's "Diva Boot Camp" obstacle course—Layla won despite having jumped over several tires in the tire hop section of the course and not having both of her feet cross the finish line due to her doing a split. She lost another competition, the "Diva Search Talent Show" on the 11 August episode of SmackDown!. On August 16, England made it to the finals along with Layla El. Eventually, Layla became the winner of the 2006 Diva Search which made England the runner up. She ended her Diva Search campaign by kissing Layla before the two bikini clad women proceeded to grope and French Kiss Each other. In April 2011, Jennifer was named the official 2011 St. Pauli Girl. Gallery jeneng001.jpg jeneng003.jpg jeneng025.jpg jeneng026.jpg jeneng032.jpg jeneng046.jpg jeneng052.jpg jeneng105.jpg jeneng116.jpg jeneng013.jpg jeneng015.jpg jeneng023.jpg jeneng039.jpg jeneng058.jpg jeneng062.jpg jeneng068.jpg jeneng072.jpg jeneng076.jpg jeneng081.jpg jeneng090.jpg jeneng108.jpg jeneng111.jpg jeneng114.jpg jeneng123.jpg jeneng135.jpg duo4210.jpg|with Lisa Gleave duo4216.jpg duo4220.jpg duo4224.jpg Jen_England_5.jpg Jennifer-england-5.jpg Jennifer-england-7-792x445.jpg Jennifer-england-20081201000257675-000.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models